Mojo Jojo's Hypnotization Plan
by t4903994
Summary: Mojo Jojo is hypnotizing one of the Powerpuff girls. Who was it? Read this fanfic to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Everything had been normal in Townsville. As i said, it **had **been. A new hospital had opened up near the girls house, and they went there to get a checkup. Everything had gone good, but the professor was confused as to why he had to sit outside for the checkup of the girls.

After a quarter of an hour, the girls finally all came out and were fine. But Blossom's checkup was the reason why it'd been so long. It took 9 of the 15 minutes to get her checkup done, and no one knew why.

The hospital was privately owned, and for the reason to make this work. It was owned...

by Mojo flippin' jojo.


	2. Buildup

"What's the emergency, mayor?"

Blossom answered the hotline. Mayor had found something strange that was the reason he made the call. A ticking clock.

(flashback)

The clock was electrical. After somehow managing to get into Mojo's lair, Mayor asked the genius villain chimpanzee what the machines in the room were.

"This clock will tell the time ticking down to when Blossom gets hypnotized. BY ME! Muahahahahaha!" Mojo Jojo answered after the mayor's question. The clock said only 2 minutes until Blossom would most likely become villainous. After finding this information out, Mayor ran straight to his office. He did the only thing he could. He picked up the hotline and called the Powerpuff Girls.

(back to present)

"Blossom"

"What, Mayor?"

"M...M..MM...Mojo sai... said that he was hypnotizing you."

"WHAT?"

All the girls were in shock. They disconnected the phone straight away and flew to Mojo's Lair.


	3. Good Ending

The girls busted into Mojo's lair. They did their usual remark, "not so fast mojo jojo" blah blah blah blah and most importantly, blah.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you didn't know." Mojo remarked himself.

"The mayor called us and told me." At this point, Blossom had to stop talking. She needed to fight mojo. There was only 1 minute until her hypnotization. She started punching Mojo. Mojo punched back however.

Meanwhile, Bubbles and Buttercup were wondering "Which machine controls the hypnotization process?"

_35 seconds later..._

There were 17 seconds until Blossom's hypnotization when the 2 other B's realized what machine controlled the process. After that, the other 2 people in the rooms fighting suddenly hit them across the wall.

**10 seconds.**

Bubbles and Buttercup got up. Bubbles stopped the timer, and after that Buttercup stopped the controller that otherwise would've hypnotized Blossom for good. After that, they joined the fight and knocked out Mojo. Mojo was taken to prison, and the Hospital was demolished soon after. It was only a few days after that Blossom put the pictures together and concluded that Mojo was the hospital's owner. The hospital visit that could've killed her sisters was ultimately saved by her sisters.

And so the day is saved, thanks to The Powerpuff Girls. I mean it was mostly Bubbles and Buttercup but it's the outro you know.


	4. Bad Ending (duh)

The girls busted into Mojo's lair. They did their usual remark, "not so fast mojo jojo" blah blah blah blah and most importantly, blah.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you didn't know." Mojo remarked himself.

"The mayor called us and told me." At this point, Blossom had to stop talking. She needed to fight mojo. There was only 1 minute until her

hypnotization. She started punching Mojo. Mojo punched back however.

Meanwhile, Bubbles and Buttercup were wondering "Which machine controls the hypnotization process?"

_35 seconds later..._

There were 17 seconds until Blossom's hypnotization when the 2 other B's realized what machine controlled the process. After that, the other 2 people in the rooms fighting suddenly hit them across the wall.

**10 seconds.**

After Bubbles and Buttercup got back up, they got hit again. It was hopeless. The time ran out. Blossom went unconscious. She woke up...

and beat the crap outta them. They felt that they had to rush home. They did exactly that. They talked to Professor about what happened. They thought how Mojo could do this. Suddenly, their house shaked. They went outside to see what was there. Then a white flash engulfed them. Blossom and Mojo had just bombed the entire suburban neighborhood. They then bombed Townsville and rebuilt it into their own town. In this town, attacks can happen anytime without warning. These citizens are very paranoid. They then rebuilt Mojo's lair into a building in which they call the B&M Tower.

And so, the day will forever be doomed thanks to B&M.


End file.
